


These Scars (How Long Will They Last?)

by WritingStag



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, yet another jolene fallout fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: A small look at the fallout from all the pain Jolene caused and where this leaves them.





	These Scars (How Long Will They Last?)

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Jolene fallout fic, very original I know. I spent way too long editing this and I'm still not happy. whatever, have this anyways. Also it's really short I know, I kinda lost the thread of this halfway through :/
> 
> Come yell at me or send me prompts at coffeeskater on Tumblr.

Your hands shake and tears gather in your eyes as you bring the knife closer to your chest. You can hear Jolene egging you on but it sounds faint and you’ve started to tune it out, all you can hear is your heart beat thundering in your ears. The knife point touches your chest and you come to the realization that you’ve had enough, enough of being the side kick, a second thought, unimportant,

You press in and gasp against the pain, pausing as your hands shake too badly and your vision blurs with tears but you take a deep breath and keep pushing. It is surprisingly easy to keep pushing the knife in. It slides through your flesh and you grit your teeth and keep pushing and pushing until it’s up to the hilt.

With the knife completely in your chest you’re suddenly scared and the pain rushes in, all at once and you cry out and rip it from your chest, too panicked to remember you should have left it in. blood spurts from the wound in your chest and Jolene cries out with glee. Her joy doesn’t last long before a shot rings out and her smile slides off her face as she slumps over, Wynonna and Nicole behind her.

Wynonna’s eyes widen when she sees the gaping wound in your chest and she gasps but doesn’t move, rooted to the spot. Nicole however screams and rushes forward, dropping to her knees when she reaches you, immediately laying you down and pressing her hands over the hole in your chest. She presses down and the pressure hurts. She crying and she tries to wipe her tears away but she only smears blood across her face. Your blood. She crying and begging you not to go, but her voice is getting fainter and fainter as darkness crawls in. the pain is fading and you know you should be scared but you’re not. You reach out and touch Nicole’s face, slide your hand through her hair and hold tight. She calls your name, begs you not to go, tells you she loves you. If love was enough you’d be okay.

But it’s not.

Your hand drops from her hair and the darkness consumes you.

~

You wake up drenched in sweat, your throat raw and Nicole straddling you, gently holding you down. She looks terrified. “Waverly?” her voice shakes and slowly she takes her hands from your shoulders and you prop yourself up on your elbows.

“Nicole? Why are…” you trail off as she goes lax and her head drops. She takes a few deep breaths before rolling off you and throwing her arm over her eyes.

“You were thrashing so much you knocked your lamp over, I was afraid you’d hurt yourself. That’s why I was holding you down.” You look over the side of the bed and your lamp is laying on the floor in pieces.

“I was having a nightmare…” You mumble.

Nicole laughs breathlessly and you look back over to her. “No shit.” She replies, her arm still over her eyes. Nicole won’t look at you and you’re not sure why. What could you have done?

“Are you okay?” you ask, unable to keep your voice from wavering. “Did…. Did I hit you?”

“No, not really, a few light slaps on my back but nothing serious.”

“Is that an answer to the first or second question?”

“Second.” Nicole replies after a moment, taking herself through the same deep breathing excises she’d taught you to calm your anxiety

“So why can’t you look at me?” you ask, feeling tears prick at your eyes. Nicole goes through three more cycles before she answers you.

 “You were screaming” Nicole mutters, staring up at the ceiling. She clears her throat. “You were screaming Jolene’s name and when you stopped screaming you kept crying that you didn’t want to kill yourself and then you wouldn’t stop saying you had to do it.”

 “Nicole…” You don’t know what to say. You’d thought, no hoped you wouldn’t have to tell Nicole what Jolene had tried getting you to do. It wasn’t about keeping her away from the weird so much as you knew it’d break her heart, one way or another.

You sit up and run your hands through your hair, it’s damp with sweat. You go through a few of the deep breathing exercises before pushing yourself up against the headboard.

“Where you there when Jolene said she couldn’t hurt me?”

“Maybe?” Nicole says softly, sounding uncertain.

“She meant it literally.” You rub your chest where the knife had sunk in. “she literally couldn’t hurt me. We can get into that later but… The point is, I went to the greenhouse to think, you were… well… no one was talking to me and I just needed to think. Jolene followed me and she gave me a knife. She tried to convince me that no one loved me and that I should…” you pantomime pushing the knife into your chest. “I was close Nicole….I… I was really going to do it.” Nicole shudders and you immediately roll over and cuddle up to her side, one hand playing with her hair, the other tight around her waist. “But I didn’t because I remembered that despite what you’d said, that you love me. That even though we were fighting, you’ve done so much for me, you’ve loved me so much more than, well almost anyone else. Wynonna might be the only exception. But the point is…” you pause, leaning in slowly, giving her time to pull away. She doesn’t and you lean in to kiss her cheek. “I remember how much you love me and I threw the knife away. I threw it away and I’m okay now. I promise. You saved me, you weren’t there but you still saved me.” Nicole looks at you then, her eyes swimming with tears.

“I love you Nicole, I’m not going anywhere.”

 Nicole surges up and kisses you, one hand firmly on the back of your head, the other fisted in your shirt. You kiss her back and she flips you onto your back, kissing you hungrily, desperately. She presses into you and you run your hands up into her hair. Her hands run all over your body, as if to reassure herself you’re here.

“I’m here to stay, no demon is ever going to change that.” You can feel the tears sliding down her cheeks and you wipe them away as she trails kisses across your cheek and down your throat.  She slows her frenzied kisses once she reaches the junction between your shoulder and neck, instead burying her face there and breathing deeply. You play with her hair and kiss the side of her head and slowly you both relax.

You lay quietly together, both slowly recovering from your emotions. You don’t know how long it’s been when Nicole slips off from you and instead curls into your side.  You lay quietly together for some moments before you break the silence.

“You think we can somehow make Bulshar pay for our therapy bills?”

Nicole erupts into laughter and you smile. God knows it’s not easy how much more hell you’ll all face before the curse is broken but you think you’ll all be okay as long as you all have each other.


End file.
